Katrina, Part 1
by spikesangel
Summary: Drusilla gets a prezzie...review, please!


Disclaimer: Buffy and Co. belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. Only the plot and Katrina belongs to me, so don't recopy without permission. 

Summary: Drusilla gets a prezzie... (Takes place before Angelus gets sent to Hell. Spike is in a wheelchair)

Rating: PG

**__**

Katrina

It was midnight in Sunnydale. The streets and houses were quiet; the people were all safely in their beds. At the edge of town, looking at the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign, stood a girl. Her waist length dark hair, curly at the tips, shimmered in the moonlight, accentuating her pale, luminescent skin. She looked down the road that went into the town, her black eyes flashing as she pressed her full pink lips together. Smiling, she began to walk into Sunnydale, her burgundy velvet cape swirling around her ankles over her white empire waist dress. "Finally, I have found you..." she whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The graveyard was beautiful in the moonlight, silvery moonbeams caressing the flowers and marble tombstones. Drusilla noticed this as she danced around a fountain in one of the gardens, a bouquet of dead carnations and daisies in her arms. She twirled around and around and threw herself in Angelus' arms. "The flowers smell good don't they, Daddy?" Dru asked. "They're dead, Dru," Spike said sarcastically as he wheeled up to the pair. Drusilla pouted and touched the bouquet to her nose, then her ear. She smiled. "They say I get a prezzie today!" she cried gleefully. "Which one of you is going to give Princess her prezzie?" 

Angelus laughed. "Not likely that it'll be ol' Spikey here," he said with a smirk. "Spikey can't go anywhere but round and round..." Angelus squatted down and moved his hands like he was pushing a wheelchair. Spike glared at him. "Go lower, ya wanker, back to the bloody ground where ya belong with all th' other maggots." Angelus stood up, his face that of a vampire. "You'd better watch it Roller Boy, or you just might get..." He turned at the sound of a stick breaking by the entrance to the garden. "Well well well, what have we here?" Angelus grinned. "Why it's a lady!" Drusilla turned and looked at the girl who had intruded upon their fun. "Is it my prezzie?" 

The girl stepped forward, her dark hair and burgundy cape shining in the moonlight. Drusilla froze and dropped her flowers. Spike wheeled over to her. "What is it, pet?" Angelus glared at Spike. "She just wants a snack, Roller Boy." Drusilla ignored then both and walked closer to the girl. A huge smile crossed her face, and she held out her arms to the girl. "Sissy!" she cried, and ran to the girl, embracing her warmly. "My Sissy has come to play!" Spike and Angelus exchanged glances. "Pet, ya 'ave no sister, and anyway, Angelus killed your family." The girl held up her head majestically and strode over to the two vampires. "She speaks the truth. I am her sister, Katrina." Angelus glared hard at Katrina. "I killed her family!" he cried menacingly. "I can finish the job!" He lunged at Katrina, arms outstretched, as Drusilla screamed. Katrina merely moved aside and sent a powerful blow to Angelus' back, making him fall to the ground. He scrambled up and wiped the blood from his lip. Drusilla jumped up and down, laughing and clapping her hands. "Do it again! Again, Kitty, again!" 

Katrina looked at her sister, pain in her eyes. "So it's true then. You are insane." She walked to Drusilla and held her face in her hands, looking deep into Dru's eyes. "What has this beast Angelus done to you?" Drusilla merely laughed and took Katrina by the hand. "Let's go home, Kitty. We can have a tea party with Miss Edith." Spike glazed thoughtfully at Katrina, then rolled up to the two girls. "So who's this, Dru?" he asked. Drusilla smiled down at him and sat on his lap. "Kitty, this is my Spike. Spike, this is Kitty." Spike extended his hand. "Nice to meet ya, pet." Katrina took his hand. "Spike...tortured his victims with railroad spikes during the late eighteen and early nineteen hundreds, hence the name." Spike looked up at her wonderingly, a smile on his face and kissed her fingers. "Bloody 'ell, Dru, why didn't ya tell us about 'er!" Angelus smirked. "Probably because she was ashamed to." Spike ignored him and smiled up at Katrina. "You can stay with us, luv. We'd better go 'ome anyway, it's almost light." Katrina nodded and smiled. "Thank you." 

Drusilla took Katrina's arm and pulled her away from Spike, talking about Miss Edith and tea parties. Spike grinned and pushed himself by Angelus, chuckling. Angelus turned to follow him, a frown on his face. "I will find a way to kill you, Miss Kitty..." he murmured, and walked off.

-2-

The next day was bright and sunny. Buffy Summers, the resident vampire slayer, ran out of her house and got into her mother's car. "Hurry Mom!" she cried. "I'm gonna be late!" Joyce Summers looked out of the window and smiled at her daughter. "Just a minute, hon. I can't find my purse." Her head disappeared into the house. Buffy sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Not that I care if I'm late," she murmured, then sighed. "But Will and Xander are waiting, and Giles will go postal if I'm late to another meeting. I don't know why, I already know that I must kill Angel." At the mention of her true love's name, a tear fell from her eye. Buffy turned to look out the window. "Oh Angel, why must it end like this?" "Buffy, are you all right, sweetie?" Joyce asked as she seated herself in the driver's seat. Buffy quickly wiped her face and smiled at her mother. "Nope, Mom, nothings wrong."

Joyce sighed. "Of course not. What would Mom know about it anyway?" she complained. Buffy made a face as the car sped along the road towards Sunnydale High. _"We just can't get there fast enough..." she_ thought uneasily. When they reached the school, Buffy jumped out of the car and tore across the yard to the entrance. Her mother leaned out the window and yelled "You can't shut me out of your life forever, Buffy!" Buffy ignored her and kept running, oblivious to the funny looks the other students were giving her. She turned a corner and ran into the library where all her friends were waiting.

"Buffy!" exclaimed Willow Rosenburg, the Slayer's best friend. "What took ya so long?" Buffy smiled and took a seat. The whole gang was there, Willow, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Cordelia Chase, and Oz. Buffy sighed as she tapped her fingers on the table. "So," she began, "what weird, demonic, evil things have been roaming about?" Giles pursed his lips thoughtfully before he answered. "I have been reading, and I have found several things about Drusilla that might be of interest to you, Buffy." "About Drusilla?" Buffy frowned. Giles reached for a large, leather clad book and opened it to a page he had marked. "Drusilla, when she was human, came from an English merchant family of the eighteen hundreds. Records indicate that she had a father, mother, and brother living with her at the time Angelus killed her family. There is one discrepancy, though."

Willow cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. "A discrepancy?" Giles nodded. "Yes. The birth records of that time, in that place, were exceedingly well kept. Drusilla's mother's and father's names are written together five times in the city records, and that is what confuses me." Buffy got a confused look on her face and licked her lips. "Why does that confuse you?" Giles took off his glasses, cleaned them on his handkerchief, and put them back on. "Let me read this to you." He picked up the book and began to read.

"_Nicholas Charles St. George and Anna Lisette Delaney were wed this day, the eighteenth of March, in the year of our Lord, eighteen hundred and twelve."_

Giles flipped through a few pages and adjusted his glasses.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Charles St. George were blessed this day, the thirty-first of October, the year of our Lord eighteen hundred and fifteen, with a daughter, Drusilla Elizabeth."_

He turned four more pages and searched a page with his finger.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Charles St. George were blessed this day, the sixth of May, the year of our Lord, eighteen hundred and nineteen, with a daughter, Katrina Antoinette."_

Giles licked his lips and looked around the group. Oz frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "Another daughter? You said that the only people found when Angelus killed Drusilla's family were the parents and a brother." Giles nodded. "Yes, that is true. This book contains the birth, death, and marriage records of Charleston, England from the year eighteen hundred to the year eighteen hundred and seventy. Wait a second, and listen to this." He turned more pages and looked down.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Charles St. George were blessed this day, the twenty-third of September, the year of our Lord, eighteen hundred and twenty -five, with a son, Charles Daniel."_

He turned more pages and began to read.

_"On this sorrowful night, the nineteenth of August, the year of our Lord, eighteen hundred and thirty-three, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Charles St. George along with their son, eight year old Charles Daniel St. George, were found brutally murdered in their home on Third Avenue. Their daughter, Drusilla Elizabeth St. George, is the only survivor as she was at St. John's Catholic Church at the time of the murder."_

The group was quiet as Giles finished the last words of the passage. "It doesn't say anything about the other girl, does it?" Willow asked. Giles shook his head. "No. I have searched this whole book and I haven't seen any record of her death. Drusilla's death is recorded, though." "So this is that discrepancy thingie you were talking about?" Cordelia asked as she twisted her hair between her fingers. Giles shot her a confused look. Xander patted her hand. "Yes, Cordy, it is." "Look at this, now," Giles said as he opened another book. Everyone got up and surrounded him as they looked at a picture of a painting in the book. It was an oil painting of a woman from the eighteen hundreds, dressed in a blue silk dress and covered with jewels. She had beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, and a knowing expression on her face. Her hands were slender and white.

Behind her stood a young girl dressed in scarlet, her black eyes painted in such a way that it made them stare into the one who looked at the picture. Her dark hair contrasted greatly with her pale skin. Buffy leaned closer to the picture and gasped. Xander stared hard, then turned to Giles. "Hey, it's that psycho chick!" Giles nodded. "It does resemble Drusilla greatly, doesn't it?" Willow nodded. "A very young Drusilla, but I don't think it can be her, Giles. This picture looks to be around the time Drusilla was dead. Look here." She pointed to a small paragraph beside the picture and began to read.

_"The Countess Elisabeth Marie Bercaque d' Lenfrent and her companion, a sixteen year old peasant from England, 1834."_

Suddenly a bell rang, making everyone jump. Buffy grabbed her bag and turned to Giles. "Time for class, Giles, but we'll be at your house later, ok?" Willow joined her and the two girls ran out of the library, followed by Xander, Oz, and Cordelia. 

-3- 

Spike smiled as he watched Katrina and Drusilla play tea party. Katrina didn't look as enthusiastic as her sister, but went along with Dru anyway. "_I like 'er_," he thought, and wheeled closer to the two vampiresses. He and Kat, as he called her, had a long talk the night before, after Drusilla had gone to sleep. Angelus had stalked off when Katrina prohibited his sleeping with her sister. It was just the two of them. Smiling, he remembered their words...

_"Spike, thank you for caring for her." "Sure ducks, anytime. I luv 'er, y'know." "I know, Spike. Tell me, how did you two..." "Angelus tired of 'er so 'e gave me to 'er." "Oh. Angelus..." "You 'ate 'im, don't ya?" "He killed my parents, my brother, and turned my sister into an insane vampire...so yes, I do." "So, Kat, 'ow'd you become one of us?" "I was changed by my guardian, the woman I was staying with. But I don't talk about it." "Ya enjoy killin' 'umans?" "No. I don't enjoy it. I do it because I have to. All my life as a vampire, I have searched for Drusilla...and Angelus. I will enjoy his destruction, though." "Hmm. I 'ate 'im too. 'E took my Dru away. If ya kill 'im, Dru won't like it..." "Well, she'll get used to the idea." "Ya think ya can kill 'im?" " I know I can...and I will." "What will ya do after?" "I don't know." "Ya can stay with Dru and me, she'd like that, y'know." "Do you?" "Do I what?" "Like me." "Yeah. We 'ate the same and luv the same...too bad ya don't enjoy killin' though, me and Dru luv it." "I know it, but I don't mind watching." "Wait 'till the Slaya finds out you're 'ere, Kat. She'll try to kill ya." "I know. But she cannot, so I don't worry." _

Spike snapped out of his reverie as Kat and Dru came up to him. "Drusilla's hungry, Spike, do you want to go hunt?" "I canna' 'unt..." Spike growled, and started to wheel away. "No, Spike. Come on." Katrina pleaded. "It'll be fun." Drusilla smiled sweetly at Spike. "Come with us, my Spike. We can catch a little one together." Spike looked from sister to sister. "Fine. I'll go with ya." 


End file.
